DCups, Full of Justice!
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: And Harry thought that waking up in the middle of a Kings Cross imitation with Dumbledore NAKED had to be the most awkward moment in his life.  R&R 8D


D-Cups Full of Justice!

By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Harry Potter, because we all know those rights belong to Square Enix and J.K. Rowling respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Book(s)/Game(s): Harry Potter/Final Fantasy 7

Pairing(s): I have no freakin' idea, as I still have no idea as to how I even came up with this. We'll see how it develops.

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Gender Confusion, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: He thought that waking up in the middle of a Kings Cross imitation with Dumbledore _**NAKED**_ had to be the most awkward moment in his life. Unfortunately, this he wasn't so sure of that now after he wakes up one day to find himself in the body of an 8-year-old girl. Yep, it was just another day in the life of Harry James Potter.

A/N: Okay, I am telling you that I have no damn idea where this idea had come from! 8D I am completely serious, and as for the title. Come on! It's hilarious! Plus I needed something to cheer myself up and get out of this slump that I've found myself in due to realizing I am socially awkward. LOL! Anyway that's about as much as I'm going to be talking about, so let's get on with the story.

* * *

><p>Prologue: A-Cups Full of Confusion<p>

* * *

><p>Okay this wasn't what a certain Harry James Potter had been expecting after he had been struck by an Avada Kedavra from his <em>loving<em> wife Guinevere Weasley. Glaring back at the image in the mirror with a familiar pair of green eyes peering out of unfamiliar face, the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't help but feel vindictive about the fact that he had left everything for his godson Teddy Lupin. Smirking at the image of the red-haired bitch throwing a fit at her plans being thwarted made him a bit better, but not much. Especially with the situation he now found himself in.

'_Only wish I was able to do more, that conniving bitch deserves much more…'_

Shaking his head, he grimaced as he turned and looked at himself from all angles. The body that he was looking at wasn't his own – not even a different version of his body. He, Harry James Potter the late lord of the Potter and Black family was in the body of a small child. A female child's body to be exact, which up until his arrival had belonged to a girl named Tifa Lockhart. At first he had laughed at the irony of the name, but after viewing the memories that were left by the soul that used to inhabit the body – Harry had the feeling that she must've been related to him in some way to do something so stupid.

Running his hands through the shoulder-length tresses that fell flat against his head, he watched as they slipped through his fingers with ease. It was very different from the messy mop that he had possessed for all of his unnatural life in his previous world. He gripped the edge of the gown he had woken up in, and scowled a bit. This would be the first thing that she would take care of before thinking on doing anything else. Just because he was in a female body, didn't mean he was going to be running around in a dress anytime soon.

Looking around the room, he took in the surprisingly gender neutral décor of the room with an appreciative eyes. It was one less thing for him to worry about, and a point in the favor of his body's past host. Shuffling over awkwardly towards the dresser, Harry could tell that he was going to have to get used to a lot. Digging through the drawer, he found a t-shirt with a picture of a dancing Cactus and some shorts – inconveniently on the bottom of the drawer. He slipped out of the gown and into them with a bit of stumbling. As he had been used to his 5'11" frame, it was a bit weird in his short new body. But with some effort he accomplished it easy enough.

After checking himself in order to make sure he wasn't wearing it inside out of something inside out or the wrong way. Running his fingers through his hair as he sighed once more, he didn't hear the door opening behind him and the gasp that followed. "P-Princess?" Jumping at the unexpected noise, Harry turned around and he looked at the middle-aged man that was standing in the doorway with another man. Taking in the man's face, the memories sprung up in Harry's mind and he recognized this man as Derek Lockhart – Tifa's father.

Opening his mouth, he closed it as he wasn't exactly sure as to what he was supposed to say.

What if he said something that was completely out of Tifa's character?

What if he said something and his own voice came out?

That would be terrible…hilariously so!

But it seemed that he didn't have to say much at all, because the man rushed forward and brought him into a bear hug. Feeling the air being crushed out of his lungs, Harry brought up a small hand and patted the man on the top of his head as the dark-haired man sobbed into his shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder, Harry watched as the doctor was watching the scene with a small smile. After a moment, the man seemed to get his fill as he released him and set Harry onto his feet. Watery brown eyes stared at him adoringly, and the Wizard-in-a-girl's-body couldn't help the blush that came onto his face.

While he was a little uncomfortable, he could admit that he had always wanted a parent that looked at him like he was the world. He had been able to experience that for the first few months of his life with his parents, but that had been cut short by a certain asshole of a Dark Lord. Then he was thrust into the unwilling and cruel hands of the Dursleys. Looking at this man right now, and taking in the memories that flashed before his mind's eye – he couldn't help but feel some affection for him. Large hands caressed his cheeks, and the usually hard-faced man smiled in relief.

"I had thought that I lost you…"

Smiling gently – Harry noticed that the man's eyes grew sad, he brought up his own hands and placed them on the man's unshaven face.

"I-I'm alright d-daddy."

The man wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Harry just wrapped his arms around his neck though he felt a little awkward. After all, this man thought that he was hugging his daughter who came out of a coma. From what he heard as the two men began talking about when Tifa's father started to speak with the man who was confirmed to be the town's healer. Seeing as the two men were deep in conversation, Harry brought a hand up to his chin and lost himself in his thoughts.

Inside of his mind, the remnants of Tifa were screaming out at him. There was something that she wanted to know about before she left fully. Something…or someone, who she had to know about before she fully rested in peace. Closing his eyes, he hummed as the memories before she fell off the cliff sprung back in the forefront. He could see the faces of three boys, who had started going up the mountain with Tifa but soon lost nerve and ran back to the village. But that didn't seem to deter the stubborn girl much, and the three boys hadn't tried very hard to convince her off of the idea.

Getting to the exact moment that the bridge snapped, the vision blurred before a face stood out vividly in his mind. Blonde hair that defied gravity and sky blue eyes filled with determination to save the foolish girl despite all the treatment he received – those flying through his mind as well as the a single question left his lips.

"Where is Cloud?"

* * *

><p>End of Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Well I finally got to the end of that. Most of the chapters will be about this length, just so there is a chance of there being quicker updates. While I'm in this quarter and trying to pass with flying colors, I may not have a lot of time to actually update. I will try though, that is all the assurance I can give you. Hopefully I can update this again soon.<p>

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


End file.
